


One Word Story Game

by EllaOfSlytherin



Category: Free!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: RP, im sorry, one word story game, this is weird af, what the hell is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaOfSlytherin/pseuds/EllaOfSlytherin
Summary: In character Skype turns into one word story game with drunk Viktor, Mila, Yurio and Leo.... I don't know what the hell we did but lets hope its readable. sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first story is Yurio then Mila followed by Leo and lastly drunk viktor.  
> second story written other way round.
> 
> p.s. gramma in this sucks

1\. Bollocks were amazing for kicking, thought Yurio while looking at JJ because he hated his cat. Yurio then called Viktor but didn't count on him answering balls-deep in Yuuri which meant he could hear everything. Otabek called JJ because he didn't like JJ's face so he didn't punch him because he is nice. 

Authors note- I'm sorry this is so weird. The next one is worse.

2\. Once upon a ass there lay 4 dicks belonging to the swim team at iwatobia school. The ass soon exploded with pleasure when Viktor walked in to the ice-rink which surprised Yuuri very much. He started cumming and then began screaming Viktor's name. The swim team left quickly as Viktor walked over to Yuuri. Suddenly Viktor started shouting 'Davai' at Otabek who then came quickly towards the edge of the vending machines. Yuuri then left his dick out of Viktor to enjoy. Yurio became enraged when Otabek didn't run.....

Authors note- we couldn't finish this. sorry. 

Mila, Viktor and myself (Leo) all apologise but Yurio decided it was better just to stick his middle finger up at you, so sorry i guess. Have a nice day/evening/life and i hope we didn't scar you but then again there are a lot worse things on this site (search sorting hat and dobby) so have a nice day and sorry again. 

 

From 

Drunk Viktor (who is currently attempting to hula dance)  
Mila (who is shouting at Yurio)  
Leo (myself writing this shit)  
Yurio (who is arguing back at Mila and says fuck you)

Bye!


End file.
